Jay Parini
Jay Parini (born April 2, 1948) is an American poet, prose writer, and academic.Jay Parini, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Life Parini was born in Pittston, and grew up in Scranton, Pennsylvania. He attended Lafayette College in Easton, Pennsylvania, studying in his junior year at the University of St. Andrews. He earned an A.B. from Lafayette in 1970, and then returned to St. Andrews, where he earned a Ph.D. in 1975. He published his debut collection of poetry, Singing in Time, in 1972 while a student at St. Andrew's. He taught at Dartmouth College from 1975 to 1982, as an assistant English professor and director of the creative writing program. In 1977 he co-founded New England Review. He has taught since 1982 at Middlebury College, where he is the D.E. Axinn professor of English and creative writing]]. He is a member of the Board of Visitors of Ralston College, a liberal arts college in Savannah founded in February, 2010.http://www.ralston.ac He was Fowler Hamilton Fellow at Christ Church, Oxford, in 1993-1994, and a fellow of the Institute for Advanced Studies at the University of London in 2005-2006. Parini is a regular contributor to various journals and newspapers, including the Chronicle of Higher Education and The Guardian (U.K.). His poems have appeared in a wide variety of magazines, including The Atlantic, the New Yorker, and ''Poetry''. He is married to writer and psychologist Devon Jersild; they have 3 sons. The family lives in Weybridge, Vermont.Bio, Jay Parini. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Recognition Parini was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship in 1993. He has received honorary degrees from Lafayette College and the University of Scranton. Parini's 1990 novel The Last Station was adapted into an Academy Award-nominated film, directed by Michael Hoffman, that was released in December 2009.The Last Station (2009), Internet Movie Database. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Publications Poetry *''Singing in Time: Poems''. St. Andrews, UK: Starglow Press, 1972. *''Anthracite Country: Poems''. New York: Random House, 1982; New York: Dzanc Books, 2013. *''Town Life: Poems''. New York Holt, 1988.Town Life: Poems, Google Books. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. *''House of Days: Poems''. New York: Holt, 1997; Ann Arbor, MI: Dzanc Books, 2014. *''The Art of Subtraction: New and selected poems''. New York: George Braziller, 2005; Ann Arbor, MI: Dzanc Books, 2014. *''New and Collected Poems, 1975-2015''. Boston: Beacon Press, 2016. Novels *''The Love Run''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1980; New York: Blue Moon Books, 1989. *''The Last Station: A novel of Tolstoy's last year''. New York: Holt, 1990; London: Canongate, 1990. *''Bay of Arrows''. New York: Holt, 1992. *''Benjamin's Crossing: A novel''. New York: Holt, 1996. *''The Apprentice Lover''. New York: HarperCollins, 2002. *''The Passages of H.M.: A novel of Herman Melville''. New York: Doubleday, 2010 **published in UK as The Passages of Herman Melville. Edinburgh: Canongage, 2011. Non-fiction *''Theodore Roethke: An American romantic''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1979. *''An Invitation to Poetry''. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, 1987. *''A Vermont Christmas'' (with Richard Brown). Boston: Little, Brown, 1988. *''John Steinbeck: A biography''. New York: Holt, 1995; London: Heinemann, 1995. *''Some Necessary Angels: Essays on literature and politics''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1997. *''Robert Frost: A life''. New York: Holt, 1999; London: Pimlico, 2001. *''Passage to Liberty: The story of Italian immigration and the rebirth of America'' (with A. Kenneth Ciongoli). New York: ReganBooks, 2002. *''Anthony Quinn's Eye: A lifetime of creating and collecting art'' (with Donald Kuspit & Tom Roberts). Bristol, RI: Bristol House, 2004. *''One Matchless Time: A life of William Faulkner''. New York: HarperCollins, 2004. *''The Art of Teaching''. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2005. *''Why Poetry Matters''. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 2008. *''The Promised Land: Thirteen books that changed America''. New York: Doubleday, 2008. *Introduction to Donald Everett Axinn, Travel in My Borrowed Lives. New York : Constable & Robinson, 2012. *''Every Time a Friend Succeeds, Something inside Me Dies: A life of Gore Vidal''. London: Little, Brown, 2015. *''Jesus: The human face of God''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2013. *''Conversations with Jay Parini'' (edited by Michael Lackey). Jackson, MI: University Press of Mississippi, 2014.Search results = conversations Jay Parini, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Juvenile *''The Patch Boys''. New York: Holt, 1986; Ann Arbor, MI: Dzanc Books, 2014. Edited *''Bread Loaf Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry'' (1985) (edited with Robert Pack and Sydney Lea). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1985. *''The Bread Loaf Anthology of Contemporary American Short Stories'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1987. *''Bread Loaf Anthology of Contemporary American Essays'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1989. *Richard Eberhart, New and Selected Poems. New York: Blue Moon Books, 1990. *''Writers On Writing'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: Middlebury College Press, 1991. *''Gore Vidal: Writer against the grain''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1992. *''Poems for a Small Planet: Contemporary American nature poetry'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: Middlebury College Press / University Press of New England, 1993. *''Columbia History of American Poetry'' (edited with Brett Candlish Miller). New York: Columbia University Press, 1993. *''Columbia Anthology of American Poetry''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1995. *''American Identities: Contemporary Multicultural Voices'' (1996) editor with Robert Pack *''Touchstones : American Poets on a Favorite Poem'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1996. *''Beyond 'The Godfather': Italian American writers on the real Italian American experience'' (edited with A. Kenneth Ciongoli). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1997. *''Norton Book of American Autobiography''. New York & London: Norton, 1999. *''Introspections: American poets on one of their own poems'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1998. *''American Writers''. New York: Scribner, 2000-2018. *''American Writers Classics I''. New York: Scribner 2003. *''British Writers''. New York: Scribner, 2002-2018. *''Contemporary Poetry of New England'' (edited with Robert Pack). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 2002. *''British Writers Classics''. New York: Scribner, 2003, *''World Writers in English'' (2 volumes), New York: Scribner, 2003. *''American Writers Classics II''. New York: Scribner, 2004. *''British Writers Classics II''. New York: Scribner, 2004. *''Oxford Encyclopedia of American Literature''. New York: Oxford University Press, 2004. *''Wadsworth Anthology of Poetry''. Boston, MA: Thomson Wadsworth, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jay Parini, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2018. Audio / video *''The Last Station''. BBC Audiobooks, 2008. *''West Mountain Epilogue: A reading by Jay Parini from his new and collected poems''. New York: Books on Tape, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links *Jay Parini at the Poetry Foundation *Jay Parini (profile & 10 poems) at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video * Audio: Jay Parini reads "Precepts" from The Word Exchange: Anglo-Saxon Poems in Translation *Interview with Parini on Robert Frost: A life, September 12, 1999, Booknotes ;Books *Jay Parini at Amazon.com ;About * Guardian Profile of Jay Parini * Jay Parini's Middlebury College Profile * Jay Parini: Vermont offers cozy sense of community for culture * Jay Parini in the Internet Movie Database *Jay Parini Official website * Interview with Jay Parini at Bookslut, 2006 Category:1948 births Category:American magazine founders Category:American poets Category:American writers Category:Members of the Board of Visitors of Ralston College Category:Living people Category:Middlebury College faculty Category:American humanities academics Category:People from Scranton, Pennsylvania Category:Lafayette College alumni